นาราริน รัตนปราณี
200px |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = พลอย / เนส |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = |เกิด = 2 ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2534 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = TIGA, DEX |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2555 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px |เว็บไซต์ = }} นาราริน รัตนปราณี (ชื่อเล่น: พลอย) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงชาวไทย ผลงาน การ์ตูน *Jungle Emperor Leo the Movie 1997 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ลูกิโอะ *Jungle Emperor Leo the Movie 2009 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ลีโอ *Danganronpa : The Animation (DEX) พากย์เป็น อะซาฮินะ อาโออิ, ฟูจิซากิ จิฮิโระ *Robocar Poli โรโบคาร์โพลี (TIGA) พากย์เป็น คลีนนี่, โพสตี้ *Little Busters! (DEX) พากย์เป็น คามิคิตะ โคมาริ *Dora the Explorer (TPBS) พากย์เป็น บูทส์ *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ฮัสเทอร์ / ฮัสตะ *True Tears (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โทโมโยะ คุโรเบะ *THE iDOLM@STER : Cinderella Girls (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิคุ, จิเอริ, มิเรีย, โคอุเมะ, ซาจิโกะ, ฟูมิกะ, จิเอะ *Puchimas! Petit Idolmaster (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มามิ, จิฮายะ, ยูกิโป๊ะ, ฮารุกะ *Medaka Box (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ชิรานุอิ ฮันโซเดะ, ยูคุฮาชิ *Kate & Mim-Mim (DEX) พากย์เป็น เคท *To Love-Ru (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ยูกิ มิคัง *Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (TIGA) พากย์เป็น สุซุ มุคาอิ, ไฮดี้ โอเกเซวารา *Yuru Yuri คลับบ้าฮาต๊อง (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โยชิคาวะ จินัตสึ *Strike Witches (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิยาฟูจิ โยชิกะ *Groove High (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โคโค่ *Airport Diary (TIGA) พากย์เป็น วิงกี้ *Bob Dog (TIGA) พากย์เป็น จีโน่, ยิงเถา *Super Why (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เจ้าหญิงเพรสโต้ *SugarBunnies (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โคมุกิอุซะ, ฮานะอุซะ *The New Adventures of Peter Pan (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล, ไทเกอร์ลิลลี่ *Miraculous Ladybug (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ทิกกิ, โรส, มิเลน, จูเลก้า *Inari Konkon Koi Iroha (TIGA) พากย์เป็น คอน, มารุทามะจิ, มิยะ *Sabrina : Secrets of a Teenage Witch (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เจสซี่, ลอนด้า, มิสเมบี้, สเปลล่า, แม็กซ์ *Tree Fu Tom (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทอม *Infinity Nado (DEX) พากย์เป็น อีไลน์, เฟย์, ฟอร์จูน *Zinba (DEX) พากย์เป็น อลิซ, คิงสตาร์ (ร่างเล็ก) *Franklin and Friends (GMMChannel) พากย์เป็น แรบบิท, แฮเรียต, คุณนายเพอรี่วิงเกิ้ล, คุณนายบีเว่อร์ *Strawberry Shortcake 3D (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เชอรี่แจม, ราสเบอร์รี่ *Flash & Dash 2 (DEX) พากย์เป็น มีน่า *Word World พากย์เป็น แกะ, แมงมุม *เมืองนิรมิตแห่งจิตตนคร พากย์เป็น เตย *Eungkka Sonata พากย์เป็น พิ้งโกะ *Mike The Knight พากย์เป็น ไมค์ *ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น มิอุระ ฮารุ , อี้ผิง , เชลเบคโล , บลูเบล *เมืองนิรมิตรแห่งจิตตนคร พากย์เป็น เตย, ชิวหาปราสาท *Himitsu no Cocotama พากย์เป็น เมโลรี่, โยชิมิ, อากาเนะ, นะสึ, มิเกล, ฮอตนี่ย์, อายูตะ, นาโอโกะ *Infinity Nado SS3 พากย์เป็น เซซิเลีย, ฟอร์จูน *Puppy Dog Pals พากย์เป็น โรลลี่ *Princess Pring พากย์เป็น เจ้าหญิงพริง *Vampirina พากย์เป็น เอ็ดการ์, สเตซี่, ลีน่า, คาร์ล, รีเน่, เพนนี, ราเกอลิต้า, คอสมิน่า, คาร์ล, อลิซ, บริอาน่า, คลีโอ *GON พากย์เป็น ซูกุ, คิสึ, เพนนี, คาเรน, เมยู, อุระ, กระต่าย, เพนกวิน, แอนนี่, ทีมุ, วามู (หนอนน้อย), คิรัน, บ๊อบบี้ *นารูโตะ นินจาจอมคาถา(Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น ฮารุโนะ ซากุระ , ฮิวงะ ฮินาตะ, ฮานะ, สึบากิ, รันมารุ *Bakugan Battle Planet พากย์เป็น ลีอา, แม็ค, บ๊อบบี้, แม่ดัน, ดีย์, เอมิลี่, โนบิเลียส, โคดะ, ฟีดรัส, คิโนะ *ESME & Roy พากย์เป็น ไซม่อน, แฟรงค์, ซิด, ฮิวโก้ *BoBoiBoy (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น โบโบยบอย *PriPara พากย์เป็น มานากะ ลาล่า *Fancy Nancy พากย์เป็น โจโจ, เมแกน *Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion Movie 3 พากย์เป็น ฮินาตะ, อายาเมะ, โมนิก้า *Go Astro Boy Go! พากย์เป็น ซูซู, โอลลี่, บั๊บบ้า, จูดี้, สแตน, เพนกวิ้นเด็ก, โจเซฟ, เอเลน่า, อลิซ, เฮอร์คิวลิส, โอมูลู, อลิสัน, เลโอ, แอทลาส, ราชินีปลวก, คอสโม่บอย, โมเอ่, นาโอโกะ *Saiki Kusuo Re-awakened พากย์เป็น เมระ, ฮิโนกิ, ยูเมะฮาระ, จินัตสึ, สึซึมิยะ, ริฟุตะ *Peter Rabbit SS2 พากย์เป็น มิทเทน *Chou Shounen Tanteidan Neo พากย์เป็น มายูมิ โทคุซัตสึ * Miraigar T1 พากย์เป็น ใบตอง, ฟาร์ม * โกไคเจอร์ (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น ไอมฺ เดอ ฟามิล (โกไคพิงค์) * จูโอเจอร์ (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น อามุ (จูโอไทเกอร์) * คิวเรนเจอร์ (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น แฮมมี่ (คาเมเรี่ยนกรีน) * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie : The Geth Indaver's Counterattack พากย์เป็น แฮมมี่ * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters VS Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie พากย์เป็น ไอม์, โยโกะ * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger VS Go-Busters Dinosaur Great Battle พากย์เป็น โยโกะ, ลัคคิวโร่, คางุระ, เมย์ เกมส์ *Seven Knights พากย์เป็น ยูริ, โคลอี้, โนอา, พีน่า, เรน่า *LINE Rangers พากย์เป็น โคนี่ *Dragon Nest - Saint Haven พากย์เป็น ไอรีน *สปอต Final Fantasy Awakening พากย์เป็น เรม *Poke Evo พากย์เป็น ตัวละครหญิงแนะนำเกม *Dynasty Legends : Legacy of King พากย์เป็น Liu Wuchan *Rai Tiem Tan ไร้เทียมทาน พากย์เป็น เสียวเกี้ยว *TS5 Legend พากย์เป็น ตัวละครหญิงหลัก *Lineage 2 : Revolution พากย์เป็น คาร่า, เอริก้า, เฟลิเซีย, Elz *Samkok in Palm พากย์เป็น อันอัน *Monkey King พากย์เป็น จื่อเสีย *Clash of Knights ฮีโร่พันธุ์จิ๋ว *Spirit Sword สงครามโนลิมิต *Legend of Nine Tails Fox *OMG Kingdoms *Yulgang Mobile *Go Go Rangers *Zi Fei Zhuan *Dark Faith *Latale W *Q-World *Luna M *Nao ซีรี่ส์ *All My Love ครอบครัวป่วนยกขบวนฮา (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ยุนซึงอา, ครูฮันยอง *Doctor Stranger อัจฉริยะหมอสองแผ่นดิน (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ลีชังอี *The Beginners (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ชิอากิ นิอิจิมะ, มานัสสึ ชิมูระ *My Daddy is an Idol! (PPTV) พากย์เป็น คานะ, นายูมิ *The Greatest Love (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ยองยู, ฮารูมิ *Cunning Single Lady (PPTV) พากย์เป็น พีซงฮี *Emergency Man And Woman (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ลียองเอ *High School - Love On (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ลีเยนา *The Adventures Of Hatim (JKN) พากย์เป็น พีริซาด *The Firstborn (TIGA) พากย์เป็น คิมยองซุก, ปาร์คซุนกึม, ทันชิล *Advertising Genius (PPTV) พากย์เป็น โซรี *Die Sterntaler พากย์เป็น เสี่ยวไฉ่, เหยี้ยนเหยี้ยน *Amour Patisseries พากย์เป็น เสี่ยวเจี๋ย, อาลู่ *Marry or Not พากย์เป็น หลินอยู่ถง, เสี่ยวซาน *Lucky Touch พากย์เป็น หลีหว่านอิง *Lin Bei พากย์เป็น หลินเสี่ยวหนี *Heart of Steel พากย์เป็น หยู *Idol × Senshi Miracle Tunes! พากย์เป็น ฟูกะ, ร็อคกี้ *Shingeki no kyojin Attack on Titan : Hangeki no noroshi พากย์เป็น ซาช่า, เฮียน่า *My Love Eun Dong พากย์เป็น ฮยอนอา *Fantastic พากย์เป็น แบคซอล *Healer พากย์เป็น แดยอง *UPS พากย์เป็น บริอาน่า นักบาสเกตบอล รายการ *The Return of Superman (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ซารัง, คังฮเยจอง, ลีซอออน *Roommate (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ฮอยองจี, ซงกายอน, ลิซซี่, ซานดาร่า, รูบี้ *Birth Of a Family พากย์เป็น นัมจู, โบมี, ฮยอนอา *Chef Corner Junior พากย์เป็น เอกาตะ, แดเนียล *Hello Baby MBLAQ พากย์เป็น ลอเรน *Hello Baby SHINee พากย์เป็น ยูกึน, ยูริ, ยุนอา, ไอยู *Hello Baby T-ARA พากย์เป็น โบรัม, เมวิน, เมเดน *Hello Baby B1A4 พากย์เป็น อึนซล *Hello Baby Boyfriend พากย์เป็น อิไลด้า *Miracle Korea (PPTV) พากย์เป็น ลีฮีจิน *Fashion King Korea (PPTV) พากย์เป็น โบรา Sistar *Hello Counselor (PPTV) *WakuWaku Hatago (3SD) *WakuWaku Catch Your Dream Waseda (3SD) พากย์เป็น มิเชล, ฟรานซิส *WakuWaku Catch Your Dream Rikkyo (3SD) พากย์เป็น จินจู, มารุยามะ, อาฟิฟา, ปาร์ค, โยชิฮามะ *World's Funniest Videos Top 10 Countdown S2 *The Perfect Restaurant *MasterChef Jr. *Star Academy *Produce 101 สารคดี *Walk On The Wildside (TIGA) *Mikke Go Japan! พากย์เป็น มิกเกะ (Amarin TV) ภาพยนตร์ *My Little Pony : The Movie พากย์เป็น พิงค์กี้พาย, ฟลัตเตอร์ชาย *Tokyo Ghoul Live Action พากย์เป็น ฮินามิ, อิริมิ, คาเนกิตอนเด็ก *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Diamond Is Unbreakable พากย์เป็น เพื่อนหญิง, พนักงานขายของ *Smurfs : The Lost Village พากย์เป็น สเมิร์ฟตัวประกอบ *Innocent Curse พากย์เป็น ยูริ, ริกะ, ยูกิ, คัตสึโอะตอนเด็ก *Sing พากย์เป็น เบ็คกี้ *The LEGO Ninjago *Help, I Shrunk My Teacher พากย์เป็น เฟลิกซ์, เอลล่า *Zip & Zap พากย์เป็น ซิป, ฟิโล่ *Normal Life *The Son of Bigfoot พากย์เป็น เอวา, ทีน่า, อดัมตอนเด็ก *Monkey King : The Hero ไซอิ๋วเดอะมูฟวี่ ภาค กำเนิดเทพวานร พากย์เป็น Liuer *Cadaver (The Possession of Hannah Grace) พากย์เป็น ฮันน่าห์ *Spider-Man : Into the Spider-Verse พากย์เป็น เพนนี ปาร์คเกอร์ *Kung Fu Magoo The Movie พากย์เป็น ลอเรอไลย์ *Ajin Live Action พากย์เป็น เอริโกะ นากาอิ *Inuyashiki พากย์เป็น ชิออน วาตานาเบะ *Better Watch Out พากย์เป็น แอชลีย์ *Insidious : Chapter 4 พากย์เป็น เอลิสตอนวัยรุ่น *Kim Possible Live Action พากย์เป็น อาเธนน่า *Luis and the Aliens พากย์เป็น หลุยส์ *Come Home Mum พากย์เป็น ทีวี่, ไซนัป *Slender Man พากย์เป็น เรน *To All the Boys I've Loved Before พากย์เป็น มาร์โก้ *To All the Boys : P.S. I still love you พากย์เป็น มาร์โก้ สปอตโฆษณา *Haier Super Kids พากย์เป็น แม่, เด็กชาย, เด็กหญิง *Cartoon Club Channel ตลุยโตเกียวกับการ์ตูนคลับ โอเคทินบิสกิต *Wacoal Bloom พากย์เป็น โอ๊ะโอ *ร้องเพลงเด็ก Amarin TV *ร้องเพลงมาสคอต Otteri Live Action - Powerpuff Girls Stage Show - Boomerang festival presents We bare bears : Create & Play - Powerpuff girls : Create & Play Audio Book - (MEB) Chocolate Cyst หมอคะ...หนูป่วย ช่วยเป็นแฟนหนูทีหมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย